


Empyrean

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: SPOILERS: "Forever In A Day" only little thoughAn answer to challenges 669 and 425. (Challenges listed on story top) But it’s a proper story. SG-1 get funky powers. And then there were boardies...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Empyrean

##  Empyrean 

##### Written by Jiggy   
Comments? Write to us at [Jiggy@purpleturtle.com](mailto:Jiggy@purpleturtle.com)

**Challenge #669**

Okay, just a few little tiny requirements here. I'm making these up as I go, but

lets see... 

1\. I'm sick of pointless stories. Let's see an actual plot. Plots

make things so much more interesting. 

2\. No romance between major SGC characters, please? I'm sick

of scrolling down and seeing nothing but S/J, S/J, S/J.... 

3\. How 'bout a new sentient species being introduced? That'd be

fun... it's fun to come up with your own species. 

4\. I don't care who you injure or if you do it, but don't overdo it to

the point of being sadistic. 

5\. Okay, I want to see some horses. They don't have to have a

major part, but I want to see some member of SG-1 having

trouble with a spirited mount... 

6\. This must involve an actual mission and another planet, not

just earth stuff.

7\. Lastly, I want to see GOOD VOCABULARY. It is okay to use

descriptive words with more than 5 or 6 letters. Makes it so

much more interesting.

Submitted by Lady Falcon

**Challenge #425**

SG-1 find out one alien invention has weird side effects, they gain weird

powers. Their powers:

Sam = can read certain thoughts if they're "broadcasted" loud

enough

Daniel = Can move things with his mind 

Jack = can conjure things 

Teal'c = superhuman strength (I know he's already strong but

can't be too strong) 

They meet a Goa'uld and have to use their powers to beat it. Danny

whumping!!!! Maybe some Daniel/Sam but no other relationships. :)

Submitted by Gatehopper

STATUS: part 1 of 2

 

Jack looked at his watch as he sidled into the Briefing room. Only five minutes late, which wasn’t too bad considering the hectic weeks behind them. For some reason the entire SGC had been run off their feet lately, and for the life of him he couldn’t remember even one important thing that had happened. He’d hardly had a chance to breathe, let alone sleep, which is why he didn’t feel so bad about running late.

At any rate Hammond didn’t seem too bothered by his tardiness.

"Glad you could join us this morning Colonel."

"’Bout time," Daniel added snidely.

"What’d I miss?" Jack asked, too buggered to respond.

"As I was saying," Hammond continued, "this is SG1’s last mission before your scheduled downtime. It seems too be basically reconnaissance, the Uav has picked up minimal naquaada signatures, and has acknowledged the presence of life forms, but as far as we can tell, there is nothing of strategic importance."

"Remind me again why we’re going then, if there’s nothing we can use’" Jack asked. Quickly he answered his own question. "Let me guess, Carter wants to play with some of those new instrument thingies the Tok’ra gave us."

Sam grinned. "You know me so well," she replied. "But you have to admit that the advances this technology has allowed us to make are enormous, and the results should be staggering."

Jack was trying to come up with a smart response, and was having a little trouble when Daniel beat him too it.

"We’re not gonna find anything if there’s nothing there."

Up until this time Teal’c had just been quietly observing the light banter between his teammates. But he was as tired as the rest of them, and had apparently decided that enough was enough.

"There is an old saying on Chu’lak, that I believe, would be of assistance here," he broke in.

"And what’s that Teal’c?" Daniel obliged.

"Why do you not just get your asses into gear and stop whining so we can get this mission over with?" The entire room stared at him, shocked. "My apologies," Teal’c continued. "That seems to be an old saying of Colonel O’Neill’s, but I believe it holds some merit."

"It’s about time that something he said did," Sam answered as they consequently wrapped up the briefing. When your resident scary guy starts to get annoyed, you know it’s time to get moving.

In the Gateroom once more, Jack asked Daniel " So what’s the name of this place we’re going?"

Daniel thought for a second. "Umm, maybe PX1…402, that’s it! PX1402."

"See, this is ridiculous," Jack continued. "I’m renaming it."

At that moment the Gate kawooshed, and Teal’c and Sam joined them.

"SG1 has a go." The tech said over the intercom.

Deep in thought, Jack headed up the ramp, the rest of his team following behind.

He stepped out of the event horizon and shook off the deathly cold feeling that Gate travel always left him with. He turned around and grinned at Daniel as he emerged from the shimmering ripples.

"I got it!" he said triumphantly.

"Got what?" Sam asked.

"This planet. I’m gonna name it the Happy Planet. I think that its gotta nice ring to it."

Daniel stared at him disbelievingly. "Happy Planet? That’s the best you could come up with? Geez Jack, I expected more."

"Well," Jack retorted, "what would you call it, mister I’m so much better at naming things than you?"

"Well, how about Elysium, for starters."

"I am unsure of this phrase Daniel Jackson." Teal’c broke in, saving Jack the embarrassment.

"It means paradise Teal’c, or heaven." Sam answered. Daniel was just standing there with an incredibly smug look on his face.

"And why would you call it that?" Jack asked.

"Look around you Jack. Can’t you see how beautiful this planet is?"

So Jack looked. He hated to admit it, but this time Daniel was right. It was a perfect day. There was just one very yellow sun shining brightly, bathing everything in its dappled yellow glow. All around them, as far as the eye could see was soft, short grass, tinged slightly blue, interspersed with small clumps of trees. He thought he could see giraffes or some similar creatures wandering across the savanna towards the far horizon. Closer to them under a some of the shady trees were—

"Kangaroos?" Daniel’s voice broke into his thoughts.

"Looks like it," Sam replied. "Maybe we gated to Australia."

"Anyway Daniel, paradise or no, this planet is to be called the Happy Planet from now on," Jack couldn’t help throwing in.

"What? But Jack, ‘My’ name was so much better than yours, and—" 

Jack just gave him a self-satisfied smile. "But as CO of this team, I get the final say in all matters. Happy planet it is."

Daniel was fuming but couldn’t come up with a reply.

Sam was looking around, brow creased, like she just couldn’t place something.

"Sup Major?"

"I’m not sure sir, but… well, is it just me or can you smell the sea?"

"The air is indeed salty, Colonel O’Neill." Teal’c broke in.

"I think I can hear the ocean," Daniel added. "It seems to be coming from that way, over those hills behind the Gate."

"Then I guess we’ve got some walking ahead of us." Jack said. "OK gang, grab your packs."

"Look!" Teal’c said gleefully. "Undomesticated Equines."

"Wild horses, Teal’c, and, whoa…" Jack broke off as the mob of horses changed direction and galloped towards them.

"Umm, should we run!?!" Daniel all but shrieked. But at that very moment the horses slowed down, and eventually came to a halt not ten metres from them.

Daniel became extremely agitated, and started fidgeting like there was no tomorrow. Teal’c however, was undisturbed and walked up to the leading horse. The horse rolled his eyes at him, but stood still as Teal’c ran his hand over its head and bridle. 

"I do not believe that this horse is undomesticated, as he is wearing riding apparatus."

Sam looked at Jack. "It’d be a lot faster than walking sir."

"Alright then. Let’s see if they want to give us a lift. Can you ride bareback Teal’c?"

"Yes O’Neill"

"Carter?"

"I’m pretty sure I can manage sir," she answered. "It’s not really something you forget."

"Daniel?"

"I never actually learned how to ride, Jack. I was allergic to horses when I was little, and…" he trailed off.

"Well then," Jack smiled. "This should be interesting."

It took some trying but eventually they got Daniel on the back of a horse. Whether he was going to stay there or not was a completely different matter, but Jack decided it was worth a try. He really wished he had a camera, because the petrified look on Daniel’s face was something he was going to laugh about for years to come. But… he suddenly had an idea. Jack reached into the little pocket on the side of his pack. Bingo. He pulled out the disposable camera and grinned triumphantly.

"Smile Daniel."

"Wha..?"

The flash caught Daniel by surprise and he came tumbling off. He picked himself up and gave Jack a death stare. "I’m gonna kill you one day Jack." He promised, but Jack just laughed it off.

"You’ll have to catch me first," Jack said gleefully, as he climbed up onto his own horse, somewhat gracelessly. 

"Ow!" Jack sucked his hand. "Careful guys, these bridles have sharp bits."

Daniel allowed Teal’c to deposit him on the horse once more. Teal’c then gave Sam a leg up, and easily mounted his own horse.

"I don’t think this horse likes me," Daniel said. "Can’t I have another one?"

"It wouldn’t make a difference Danny-boy."

"So Teal’c, how long have you been riding?" Sam asked as they headed towards the sounds of the ocean."

"Many, many years Major Carter. On Chu’lak every child learns to ride. I am surprised that Daniel Jackson had not been taught. Is it not an earth custom?"

"Not exactly" Sam replied. She was about to explain, but as they reached the summit of the highest hill her breath was taken away. Below them, reaching from horizon to horizon was the most beautiful beach she had ever seen. The sand was fine and pale yellow, and the water was the clearest aquamarine blue, the waves tipped with pink foam.

"Wow," Daniel breathed, forgetting his discomfort. "Look at all the people."

There were hundreds of people scattered about on the sand, and in the shallow water. "Let’s go say hello. Be careful of what you say people, we don’t want to offend any one again." With that statement, Jack headed down towards the sand dunes.

As they drew closer Daniel said, "well, this is weird."

"What?" Jack asked. "The fact that they’re ignoring us, or just not attacking us for once."

"Neither," but Daniel was cut off when the horses suddenly began to gallop across the sand. About ten k’s down the beach the whole mob came to a halt in one perfectly orchestrated movement, Daniel finally losing his doomed battle with gravity and tumbling to the ground. He looked up to see one of the native people staring quizzically down at him. She held out a six fingered hand to him, and helped him up.

Sam, Teal’c and Jack dismounted and joined him. Jack looked her up and down curiously, for at first glance she looked human, but the longer he studied her, the more differences he noticed. 

There were the hands for starters. They had an extra finger, and the fingers were about three centimetres longer than usual, and incredibly slim. By human standards, she looked about seventeen years old, but was fairly tall, easily coming up to at least his nose, and while she had incredibly long legs, he noticed that she only had a normal number of toes. Her hair, long and straight, falling about halfway down her back was dark blonde with streaks of pink and long layers at the front. It reminded him of Jennifer Anniston before she cut her hair short. She had blue grey eyes with flecks of purple and little tiny star tattoos at the corners. Her skin was pale with a faint pink glow, she looked like the kind of person who burned after two minutes in the sun, and had tiny, heart shaped freckles all over her arms and shoulders.

The weirdest thing though was what she was wearing, or rather _not_ wearing. Normally, people from other planets wore ceremonial robes of some sort, or at least robes. But this girl was just wearing white boardshorts and a blue bikini top, which was perfect for the beach, but just seemed wrong somehow. The people SG1 met on other planets should not be teenaged girls in boardies with belly rings and three pairs of earrings. It was just wrong.

The girl in question was unaware of the scrutiny of SG1 however. She walked up to the horse that Teal’c had ridden, and laid her forehead against its bowed head, right between its eyes. The two remained this way for about ten seconds, when she murmured something to it, and the mob of horses took their leave, turning and trotting away down the beach.

The girl then turned her attention to SG1. She looked them up and down, and then held her hands out to Daniel who took them without even pausing. She then stepped forward and laid her forehead against his.

"I swear," Jack muttered, "if Daniel falls in love with another princess, or any alien woman, I’m gonna murder him."

Sam laughed. "You’re just jealous ‘cos’ the girls don’t want you."

"Who said they don’t?" Jack began indignantly, but was cut off when the girl stepped back from Daniel and dropped his hands.

"Welcome stranger."

"Uh, hi." Daniel said. "We’re peaceful explorers from the planet Earth. I’m Daniel and this is Teal’c, Major Carter and Colonel O’Neill."

"I welcome you to Empyrean, we are the Seraphic. If you come in peace than we are pleased to treat you accordingly."

She held out her hands to Jack who, sighing lightly, took them. But instead of touching her forehead to his, she kissed his left hand, and then dropped it, and proceeded to do the same with his right. "I welcome you and your friends Jack. May I take you to the city, or do you have other agenda?"

"Nope, the city would be great," Jack replied. "How far is it from here?"

"We can walk there in under an hour. I could get the horses to return, but I doubt Daniel would enjoy that very much."

"Walking will be fine." Daniel added.

She led them further down the beach, past more of the beach goers, the girls all wore bikini tops and boardies, and the guys just boardies. Jack tagged behind a little, taking in the scenery, before he caught up to Sam.

"See," he said triumphantly, "the girls do like me."

"As long as you believe that sir," she countered. "I was thinking though. Doesn’t this all seem a little strange. Of all the cultures we’ve observed, none of them have been like this. She let us keep our weapons, she’s very trusting, and I know that we’ve seen that before but, I mean, what’s with the boardshorts? I’ve never seen anything that mirrors Earth’s culture in that way."

Jack answered thoughtfully "I thought that was weird too, but there’s been something else that bothers me, and I just can’t put my finger on it." 

"She spoke to us in perfect english, and that’s not very likely. The thing that really bothers me is that she knew your name sir. I know I didn’t imagine that."

"Daniel introduced us Carter."

"He introduced you as O’Neill. She called you Jack."

"Maybe we should find out some more about her."

The two of them picked up the pace and caught up to the others.

"I’m sorry," Jack said to their guide, "but we didn’t ask you your name."

She flashed him a smile and said, "You can call me Jiggy."

"Jiggy?" Daniel asked.

"It’s a nickname," Jiggy replied. "You are familiar with that concept."

"Yeah, we are." Jack answered. "Can I ask another question?"

"Sure"

"How did you get here?"

Jiggy looked at him, confused. "I’m sorry?"

"How did your people first come to be here on this planet?" Jack rephrased.

"Apes." Jiggy stated.

"Apes?" Jack asked

"I believe you should know of this theory Jack. Untold billions of years ago space and time did not exist. There was a fluctuation in this nothingness and as a result, quarks, protons, neutrons, electrons and their antiparticles were born, and from this union, photons. Thus space and time were created and over billions of years the universe evolved into what it is today. A few million years ago small mammals evolved into monkeys, then apes, and finally, the Seraphic as we are today." She paused. "Do you believe in a different creation story Jack?"

"No, I believe exactly the same as you do." Jack fumbled. "Carter, I think we found you a friend here. Okay Jiggy, just one last question. What do you know about the Goa’uld?"

"They are a parasitic species who enslave those who are weaker than them, or do not have the means to defend themselves."

Jack started at this accurate description. "Have the Goa’uld been here before?"

"Of course not!" Jiggy was startled. "This is a true paradise. The Seraphic have not and would not allow Goa’uld on Empyrean. My people do not even know of these creatures."

Teal’c looked at her. "Then how did you know of them?" He questioned. 

"Daniel told me."

"Daniel!" Jack chastised.

"I didn’t tell her anything. Ask Teal’c."

"It is true. Daniel Jackson told Jiggy nothing."

"But you did." Jiggy interrupted.

"No I didn’t," Daniel retorted.

"If you didn’t tell me then how would I know about something my people have never experienced."

"Maybe you aren’t telling us the complete truth." Sam said.

"Why would I lie?" Jiggy asked, clearly distressed. "You are my guests, and I will treat you with the respect that you deserve." 

"Alright," Jack said. "Let’s start again. The Goa’uld have never been here?"

"That is true."

"Then how the hell did you know about them?"

"Daniel Jackson told me."

"No I didn’t!"

"When I joined with you."

"Joined." When she saw that they didn’t understand she demonstrated, stepping up to Daniel, once more taking his hands and touching her forehead to his. She stepped away. "Joined." She elaborated. "Connected. Communicated with."

"My God," Jack said slowly. "You read his mind."

"Not his private thoughts. I didn’t wish to be invasive." Jiggy was near tears, defending her actions. "I only heard the ones he was willing to share. Basic knowledge and the like. I had to. How would I have been able to help you, if I could not even communicate with you."

"Do all the Seraphic have this ability?" Teal’c asked.

"No," Jiggy answered. "Only me."

"Only you?" Jack asked.

"Yes," Jiggy replied. "Only me. It is my Gift."

Jack was prepared to continue interrogating her, but Sam interrupted him.

"What did you mean when you said you only heard the thoughts he was willing to share?"

Jiggy thought for a moment before phrasing her answer. "The subconscious put a block around private thoughts. It sort of builds a mental brick wall around unrecognised feelings and thoughts that are private or painful. To break that down would be invasive and hurtful. I would not do that to anyone."

"Then why did you choose Daniel?" Sam asked. "Why not me, or Teal’c or Colonel O’Neill?"

"To…" Jiggy searched for a word. "To comprehend your thoughts I need the physical contact. But I can feel the basic truths of the universe from a distance. I was trying to understand alien feelings expressed in a way that is strange to me. I could feel the warrior in Jack, the submerged ruthlessness, so I was wary of him. From Teal’c I could feel curious indifference, yet a seething hatred, and that scared me. I could feel the scientist in you, but there was also the warrior I felt in Jack. With Daniel it was different. I could feel only curiosity, and a yearning to understand. I believed that if I were able to ask, he would give his permission. I didn’t mean to hurt or offend anybody."

"It’s okay, Jack. I don’t mind."

"Daniel are you sure that she’s telling the truth this time?"

"I believe her Jack. Do you?"

Jack thought about it. He had to admit that apart from the cultural misunderstandings, Jiggy had been very open with them. She was very earnest with her explanations, he honestly believed that she hadn’t meant to hurt them.

"What do you know of Sha’re?" Daniel suddenly burst out.

Jiggy looked at him for a long moment before she answered. "Only that you loved her very much, and that you lost her."

"I believe her," Daniel said.

"So do I." Jack said simply. 

"Do you still want to come to our city?" Jiggy asked quietly.

"Yeah," Jack said. "We do."

They started to walk again with Teal’c in the lead and Daniel lagging behind. Jiggy fell back until she was walking beside him. She walked in silence looking at the ground. She waited until the others were some distance ahead before she stopped and took his hands once more. 

"I truly did not mean to hurt you." She said quietly.

"I know. I don’t mind."

"That’s not what I mean." Jiggy looked up from the ground. "Don’t blame yourself," she whispered, tears filling her eyes. "You couldn’t have stopped it."

"I know."

"Then why _do_ you blame yourself?

Daniel looked at the alien girl in front of him who literally could feel his pain. She was a complete stranger but he felt like he could open up to her and trust her like he never had before. "Because I can’t help thinking that if I’d loved her enough maybe I could have saved her. I promised her that I would and I failed her. She waited for me and I didn’t come."

"But you loved her more than life itself."

"Yes, I did." 

"And she knew."

"Yeah, she did"

"You never stopped loving her Daniel, you didn’t fail her."

"Maybe not." Daniel admitted. "But it’s gonna take more time until I can believe that."

He sighed, and they began to walk after the others, hand in hand. 

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ 

They arrived at the city as dusk was starting to set in, bathing everything in shades of magenta and pink. The city itself was beautiful, comprised of two storey buildings, with verandas on the bottom level, and balconies on the upper level that reached around all six sides and were held up by superbly crafted ornate columns. There was a central building, which was slightly larger than the others that extended out from it in concentric circles. This was where they headed now.

"So where are we going now?" Jack asked Jiggy, who was once again in the lead. "Do we get to meet your leader?"

"We don’t have a leader as such. That results in a very unfavorable society. We simply have a group of citizens, a council if you will, who decide what major decisions need to be made, and then put them to the rest of the people who decide what is the best course of action to take."

"And what? Majority rules?"

"It is always a unanimous vote. We truly want what is best for everybody."

"Wow," Jack said, but fell silent as they entered the main building. 

The central room was empty accept for a large mahogany stained wooden table in the centre which had about twenty matching chairs set around it. Jiggy sat down and inclined her head to the other chairs. Jack took her lead and sat down, the others quickly following. No sooner had they sat down, the door across from them opened and twelve more Seraphic entered, and took seats around the table. They, like Jiggy, were very tall, and had an unusual number of fingers, but most of them were a lot darker than her, it seemed that her pale colouring was somewhat unusual.

"Are they going to know what we’re saying?" Jack asked Jiggy.

"All Seraphic on the council have the gift of understanding, which includes both empathy and language."

One of the women spoke up. "We of the Seraphic greet you, bless you, and wish you stay on Empyrean as long as you desire."

"We of the Tau’ri thank you, and return your blessing," Daniel replied smoothly.

"May we enquire what your business on Empyrean is?" one of the men asked politely.

Jack spoke up. "We are travelers from the planet Earth. We came through the Stargate to explore your planet, and make allies of those peaceful species that we find."

The man raised his eyebrows. "Peaceful species?" he asked wryly.

"Let me rephrase that," Jack said. "How ‘bout ‘friendly’ species."

The first woman spoke again. "We would be glad to become allies with the Tau’ri. I believe that it could be a beneficial acquaintance for both parties."

"You don’t mess around do you?" said Jack.

"Let’s just say that I’m a good judge of character," the woman replied. "Jiggy will now show you the rest of our city." With that remark, the council got up and left them alone once more.

"What do you want to see?" Jiggy asked them.

"What is there?" Sam replied.

"We have more buildings, entertainment, artifact museums, some—"

Daniel cut her off. "Artifacts?"

"Daniel, do we have to?" Jack whined.

"Please Jack?"

"Sir, if they’re willing to share technology…" Sam let the sentence hang.

Jack sighed loudly. "What about you Teal’c? Are you on the side of the boring-ass people as well?"

"I am unaware of your meaning O’Neill, but I would enjoy to visit this museum."

Grumbling loudly, as always, Jack allowed himself to be led away.

 

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ 

 

Despite himself, Jack couldn’t help but be interested in the museum. It was a large room, brightly lit, and filled chock a block full of alien ‘thingies’ that enraptured Daniel and Sam, even Teal’c was fascinated with some of them. An hour had passed uneventfully when Daniel picked up an object from a pedestal in the centre of the room. It was a perfect sphere made of glass or diamond and had silver and lilac swirls of colour running throughout it. It looked breakable, and Jack immediately became nervous. "Daniel, why don’t you put that down."

"Just how clumsy do you think I am, Jack?" Daniel asked, as he turned around, and the ball slipped from his fingers.

In the instant before it hit the ground, thoughts ran madly through all of their heads.

_  
_

Jack: I wonder if there’s any way we can just ‘make’ them a new one…

Daniel: Crap, god, I wish there were some way I could just stop that from hitting the floor?

Teal’c: And here we go again….

Sam: wow, look at the expression on the Colonel’s face. I’d give anything to know what he was thinking right now…

As the artifact hit the floor, there was a brilliant flash of lilac and silver light and they all blacked out.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ 

Trying to ignore the pounding pain in her head, Sam regained consciousness and tried to sit up. She groggily opened her eyes and looked around. She was in what appeared to be a bedroom, decorated in shades of lilac and pink. Those colours were _really_ starting to bug her. Just then, the door opened and a Seraphic entered. 

"I’m pleased to see you’re awake," he said. "You’ve been sleeping three days."

"What?! Where are the others? Are my friends okay?"

"They’re fine, Samantha. Would you like to go see them? They awakened just a short time ago."

She slowly got up and followed him out of the room.

They entered a room which had yet another round table, smaller this time. Sitting there were Jack, Teal’c, Daniel and Jiggy.

"Glad to see you’re finally awake," Daniel said.

"What on earth happened to us?" Sam asked.

"As far as I can remember, Daniel _broke something again_ and we blacked out," Jack griped. "This is why _I tell you not to **touch** stuff_."

"Colonel O’Neill has decided it is now time to return to Earth, as we are now overdue," Teal’c informed her.

Jiggy looked uncomfortable. "Before you go, there is something I need to tell you."

"What’s that?" Jack asked.

"Firstly, a request."

"Which is…"

"I want you to take me with you."

"We can’t do that," Jack protested. "If we take you, what are we gonna do if some — or all — of the others want to come? Anyway, why do you want to come with us?"

"The others would have no interest in your world. Empyrean is a paradise. They have no reason to want to leave."

"Then why do you?"

"Because I have seen something different when I looked into Daniel’s mind. Part of my Gift means that I have the capabilities to understand everything and everyone in the universe. But that also brings about an undying curiosity for the things I have not experienced. I need to come with you or I am just going to go crazy, now I know what I am missing out on."

"But what are you worried about?" Daniel asked. "Seriously, this is a paradise you live in; you miss out on all the pain of life."

"But isn’t that what makes life real?" Jiggy countered.

"I’m sorry, but we can’t take you with us. Even if we wanted to, our world wouldn’t be ready to accept you," Jack said. "Come on, kids, let’s get going."

"There’s something I need to tell you," Jiggy cried.

"I’m sorry, we’ve told you, you can’t come," Jack interrupted.

With that, he turned and left. Sam and Teal’c followed behind. Daniel hung back for a moment.

"I’m really sorry. But thank you."

He followed the rest of SG-1, leaving Jiggy watching them sadly.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ 

Daniel emerged from the event horizon, somewhat sulkily. Jack turned around and called, "come on, you’re not still angry are you? We can’t bring back _all_ the girls who fall in love with you."

"SG-1, report to the infirmary," General Hammond instructed. "We’ll debrief in an hour."

Jack was the last to leave the infirmary. Janet had checked out the others first and finally it was his turn.

"What’s this?" she asked.

"It’s just a cut," Jack said, pulling his hand back.

"It’s pretty nasty. Where did you get it?" Janet asked.

"I cut it on a horse bridle."

"Why didn’t you tell me? We’d better get that disinfected and give you a tetanus shot."

"No no no no no, I don’t need a needle."

"Just grow up, Colonel. I’m the doctor, I say you do."

_  
_

\Oh Jesus Christ, why won’t you just let me go?/ Jack thought, exasperated.

In the commissionary, Sam looked up. "What did you say?" she asked Daniel.

"Nothing. Why?"

"Are you sure you didn’t say something about letting you go?"

He looked at her really weirdly. "Um, no."

"You **_sure_**?"

"Yeah… are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Sam said, completely confused.

A few minutes later, Jack and Teal’c joined them. 

"Hey Sir, where have you been?" Sam asked.

"In the damn infirmary," Jack whined. "Janet just _wouldn’t let me **go**_."

"I’m sorry?"

"She gave me some huge needle. I _hate_ it when she does that."

_  
_

\My shoulder **really** hurts./

"Yeah, I can imagine," Sam commented.

"Imagine what, Major Carter?" Teal’c inquired.

Sam looked at him quizzically. "How much the Colonel’s shoulder hurts," she said like it was obvious.

"Colonel O’Neill said nothing about his shoulder."

"Yes he did."

"No he didn’t," Daniel interjected.

"Of course he did. How else would I have heard him?"

"He didn’t say anything, did you Jack?"

"I’m just gonna go to the briefing now," Jack said, thoroughly confused.

\ \ \ \ \ \ \ \ 

"… and that’s why I think we should go back," Daniel said, winding up a breathless spiel.

"Could someone please summarise that rambling for me?" General Hammond requested.

"Basically, sir, it was a real archaeological find. There was an entire museum full of artifacts, both ancient and of an advanced design that we’ve never seen before. The culture is pretty amazing too," Sam explained.

"It’s not just that," Daniel continued. "I really believe that—"

_  
_

\Why the hell won’t he just shut up? If only I could **shoot** him,/ Jack thought, completely fed up.

"Sir, that was rude!" Sam broke in.

General Hammond looked at her curiously. "What was rude Major?"

"Colonel O’Neill. I can’t believe you just said that, sir," Sam said reproachfully.

"I didn’t say anything," Jack said defensively.

"Yes you _did_."

"No I didn’t."

"Is there something wrong, Major?" General Hammond interrupted.

"Yes, I seem to be going crazy."

"I’m sorry?"

"It doesn’t matter."

"As I was saying," Daniel said, gesturing with his coffee cup, "this is a culture like we’ve never seen before. I mean, on one hand you’ve got—" this time letting go of the cup by accident "—oops—" as the cup fell toward the floor. _\God I wish I hadn’t done that. I wish there was some way I could just **stop** that cup from falling./_

At that moment, the cup stopped, hovering about ten centimetres from the floor. The five of them stared at it in amazement, the spell breaking as it suddenly fell the rest of the way and smashed as it hit the floor.

They all sat, shell-shocked, staring at the pieces of broken mug on the floor.

"Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on?" General Hammond demanded.

"I don’t know sir," Daniel said slowly. Hammond looked at Jack, who just shrugged.

"Well… let’s get on with the briefing then. What happened to you on that planet?"

"Well," Jack began, "we met a girl. She fell in love with Daniel—"

"No she didn’t," Daniel interrupted.

"Anyway, she took us to see her city, Daniel broke something—"

"I didn’t mean to."

"We blacked out, woke up and came home."

"Is that all Colonel?"

"Actually no. She read Daniel’s mind."

"That poses a security risk. She could have gotten all the information about this facility and God knows what else."

"I know that sir," Jack countered.

"I suppose this is all in your mission report?" Hammond asked.

"Course it is, sir," Jack said, although he obviously hadn’t even **_thought_** about writing the mission report yet. "It’s all up here," he added, waving his hand beside his head. Suddenly, a pile of paper appeared on the table. "Or not," Jack said slowly.

"What is going on here Colonel?"

"I honestly don’t know sir."

_  
_

\Why does this always happen?/ Hammond thought. _\If only that girl were a Goa’uld and we had a **really** big gun…/_

"My God, is that all you men ever think about?" Sam exploded.

"I’m sorry Major?"

"I do not understand, Major Carter. What is it that men always think about?" Teal’c inquired.

"Guns. Didn’t you hear General Hammond say if only Jiggy was a Goa’uld and we had a really big gun?"

"I did **not** say that, Major."

"Oh God," Daniel said as it slowly dawned on him, "you can hear what we’re thinking, Sam."

"What?"

"In the commissionary, you were acting all weird, talking about ‘letting go’ or something, and then later again, you said something about Jack’s shoulder. And just now, when you called Jack rude… you were thinking about me, weren’t you Jack?" he said accusingly.

"No I wasn’t," Jack answered.

"I’ll bet you were," Daniel replied.

"No I **wasn’t**."

"Uh, yes you were, sir," Sam broke in.

"What the hell is going on here?" General Hammond demanded.

"Well, it looks like Sam can read thoughts," Daniel answered. 

"Not **all** of them," Sam protested. "Just bits and pieces here and there. Like you’re thinking **really** loud or something…" it dawned on her. "Maybe it has something to do with that artifact Daniel dropped."

_  
_

\So if I think really loud is that really gonna piss her off?/ Jack wondered.

"Yes sir, it is!"

"You know, I don’t think I **want** you reading my thoughts anymore," Jack mused.

"Geez sir, you’re quick," Sam snapped.

"Major!" Hammond chastised. "That was uncalled for."

_  
_

\I’ll bet this is really getting on her nerves,/ Daniel thought.

"Yeah Daniel it is, it’s driving me crazy!"

"What? What’s driving you crazy?’ Jack asked.

"All of you! I wish you’d just stop thinking! There are some things I just **don’t** want to hear! The **only** person I like right now is Teal’c. If you don’t start thinking much any time soon, Teal’c, you’ll be my favourite person on Earth."

_  
_

\Damn,/ Jack thought.

"I heard that sir."

"Heard what?" Daniel asked.

"Would you all just stop doing that?" Hammond exclaimed. "It’s like listening to half a conversation."

"Okay Sam," Daniel asked, "when was the first time you noticed this happening?"

"I’m not sure. Maybe a couple of times on Empyrean, but the first time I really noticed it was when the Colonel was in the infirmary."

"Well we have to fix this." Hammond stated the obvious. "We can’t have you running around reading people’s minds."

"It’s not like that. I didn’t… hang on. Isn’t this just what Jiggy said?"

It dawned on Daniel. "That’s right, her Gift. But you haven’t been walking around ‘connecting’ with people."

"It’s not just me though. I mean, what was the deal with your cup? And the Colonel’s mission report. I mean, he obviously didn’t write it."

"Hey!"

"Maybe Daniel Jackson did not break the artifact on Empyrean. He may have simply activated it," Teal'c interjected.

"And it gave us these weird abilities?" Daniel asked.

"I believe so. Colonel O’Neill seemed to make his mission report appear from thin air. And you, Daniel Jackson, stopped your coffee cup from hitting the floor. And it seems Major Carter can read minds."

"What about you, Teal’c?" Hammond asked.

Teal'c sat back in his chair and folded his arms. "I appear to be normal," he said smugly.

_  
_

\That’ll be the day,/ Jack thought.

"Colonel!"

"Would you just **stop** doing that?!"

"SG-1, you’re not under arrest, but I’d like you to remain on base. And Major Carter… try to stay away from people."

 

TO BE CONTINUED…

  


* * *

>   
> © April 27, 2001  
> The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

  


* * *

##### please send me email. It only has to be two words. You don’t have to write much, but I just want to know people are reading my story. I’ll love you forever. Just don’t spam me or I promise I’ll get you :) 

* * *

  



End file.
